Wszystko przez teolskie ale
by Akimoto Rin
Summary: slash. SUPER JUNIOR; DBSK. Isamat AU, fantasy. Max się upija, a Kyuhyun ma za dużo roboty i potrzebuje relaksu. Temat dziwny i pewnie mało popularny w fandomie. Osadzone w świecie, który stworzyłam w nadziei na pisanie czegoś własnego i tylko nazwy dostosowuję do języka koreańskiego. Mały glosariusz dla zagubionych znajduje się na dole ff.


Na wzgórzu na północ od ujścia rzeki stała drobna, ledwie widoczna postać. Koń wierzgał kończynami niecierpliwie i trącał mężczyznę łbem, ale ten nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Słońce zachodziło już za wzgórza, powoli oddając pola nocy. Nad miastem zapadł mrok. Nienaturalną ciszę przerywały tylko pojedyncze pohukiwania dzikich metisseu zamieszkałych w pobliskiej puszczy. Yesung zadrżał. Patrzył na opustoszałe miasto z lekkim rozczarowaniem. W końcu ocknął się, uśmiechnął ponuro i machnął dłonią, znikając ze wzgórza wraz ze swoim wierzchowcem.

###

W karczmie U'banga panował zwykły ostatnio gwar. Żołnierze, którzy powrócili z kampanii z górą dwa tygodnie temu nie przestawali przychodzić co wieczór by oddać karczmarzom w całym mieście dopiero co zarobiony żołd, zanim znów zostaną wysłani na wojnę. Imperium rozrastało się szybko i łatwo było o awans, dlatego nikt z obecnych teraz w karczmach żołnierzy nie miał wątpliwości, że wdzieje zbroję, przypasa miecz i stanie u boku swojego cesarza w kolejnej wyprawie na północ.

Max wtoczył się do karczmy nie zawracając sobie głowy zamknięciem drzwi i od razu skierował kroki w stronę baru. Jego stan dobitnie świadczył o tym, że to nie jest pierwsza karczma, do której zaglądał tego wieczoru, ale barman nie skarżył się na to, zadowolony, gdy usłyszał zamówienie. Postawił przed nowym gościem butelkę teolskiego ale i pusty kufel. Max nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na brud zalegający na ściankach naczynia. Otworzył butelkę i nalał sobie po brzegi, pogrążony w myślach ignorując wybuchający co chwilę potok portowych przekleństw barmana, skierowanych w stronę upierdliwych klientów.

-Czołem, sierżancie – usłyszał po upływie trzeciej części dzwonu.

Westchnął i obrócił się do swojego kaprala witając go niezbyt udaną wersją wściekłego spojrzenia. Jego wysoki głos rozsadzał mu czaszkę. Z rezygnacją stwierdził, że do U'banga zwaliło się pół jego oddziału.

-Ryeowook, nie powinieneś siedzieć w domu, z wielce szanowną małżonką? - wysyczał. - Miałem nadzieję odpocząć sobie od was. Mam wakacje – warknął.

-Sierżancie, nie spodziewaliśmy się tu ciebie.

-I lepiej wyobraźcie sobie, że mnie nie zastaliście. - Wstał, zatoczył się wokół stołka i rzucił na blat kilka monet. Wziął ze sobą butelkę i chwiejąc się lekko wyszedł z karczmy.

Max był żołnierzem ledwie od czterech lat, ale już zdążył przechwycić niemal wszystkie zwyczaje weteranów wojennych. Stopień sierżanta zdobył dzięki szlacheckiej krwi i znajomościom swojego ojca, niegdyś głównego dostawcy stali dla cesarza (teraz upadłego szlachetki z kuźnią zamiast wielkiej kopalni), ale żaden z jego żołnierzy już tego nie pamiętał. Zasłużył sobie na ten stopień, mając dwadzieścia sześć lat, zasłużył nawet na wyższy, ale nie był pewny czy chce piąć się po szczeblach wojskowej drabiny. Upadek z wysoka bolał bardziej.

A wszyscy zawsze spadali, pomyślał.

Zostało mu kilka dni, po których będzie musiał wrócić do koszar i usłyszy nowy przydział. Upijał się mając nadzieję, że spowolni w ten sposób czas, odwlekając nieuniknione, ale upływ czasu nigdy mu nie sprzyjał. Jak na złość, a może właśnie przez teolskie ale, czas pędził jak na złamanie karku. O ile miał coś takiego jak kark. Czas. Alkohol mieszał mu w głowie. Max wątpił w to, że trafi do swojej izby znajdującej się ledwie cztery ulice dalej, nad Szwalnią Madame Ting. Zamiast wyrzucić butelkę, rozluźnić uchwyt i pozwolić by wysunęła się z palców zacisnął pięść i uniósł gwint do ust.

Równie dobrze mógł go odwiedzić. Co mu szkodziło?

###

W wysokiej na trzy długości mężczyzny komnacie nie było okien. Przy długim stole siedziało tylko czterech mężczyzn. Salę oświetlało kilka pochodni zatkniętych w haki na ścianach i rozłożysty świecznik ustawiony na stole. Ogień rzucał rozdygotane od unoszącej się w powietrzu magii cienie. Posągi magów sięgały sklepienia, dominując nad zebranymi w komnacie. Ich oblicza skrywał mrok, jako że światło nie dochodziło wyżej niż do połowy wysokości. Ignorowane, stały pogrążone w wiecznym milczeniu.

-Mieszkańcy po prostu zniknęli. Nie możemy tego zlekceważyć. Czytaliście raport Yesunga. Hokkal przestało istnieć – powiedział siedzący u szczytu stołu mężczyzna. - Zakon musi przedstawić swoje stanowisko w tej sprawie.

-Nie mamy podstaw by interweniować – odpowiedział spokojnie siedzący najdalej od niego mag. Pokiwał głową i spojrzał w oczy pozostałym. - Cesarz nie przyjmie tego dobrze, Kyuhyun.

-Szlag niech trafi twoje przewidywania, Yesung. I tak musimy coś przedsięwziąć. - Czarodziej nazwany Kyuhyunem zmarszczył czoło niezadowolony.

Na chwilę znów zapadła cisza. Yesung zastanawiał się co jeszcze może powiedzieć bez obawy o swoje własne plany.

Zakon był osłabiony, a Kyuhyun miał na swoich barkach nie tylko utrzymanie jego pozycji w cesarstwie. Do gry przystępowały coraz to nowe siły. Im więcej graczy tym mniej przewidywalny wynik, a na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić ani jako Pierwszy Mag Imperium, ani jako Zwierzchnik Zakonu Hyun Mu'am. Yesung doskonale o tym wiedział. Pozostała dwójka na razie tylko przysłuchiwała się im, obserwując uważnie Zwierzchnika. Jego pozycja nie była ostatnio taka pewna.

Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na rozpad Zakonu, a nie było lepszego kandydata na przywódcę, nie teraz. Niewielu to rozumiało i dlatego Yesung zaczął już działać w tej sprawie. Był ostrożny. Ostatnie czego chciał to zostać przyłapanym na spiskowaniu, nie ważne przeciw komu. Przyszłość była niepewna. Widział białe plamy gęstej mgły za każdym razem, gdy próbował w nią zajrzeć. Te białe plamy zbliżały się z każdym miesiącem, co niepokoiło go jeszcze bardziej. Coraz bliższe zdarzenia były niemożliwe do przewidzenia. Jego pozycja też przez to słabła. Kyuhyun liczył na jego pomoc nawet jeśli niezbyt za sobą przepadali. Obecni tu magowie byli najbardziej zaufanymi Hyun Mu'am Kyuhyuna. Musiał mu pomóc.

-Eeteuk, musisz powstrzymać Jonghyuna – Yesung zwrócił się do siedzącego obok niego maga. - Cokolwiek w tej sprawie postanowimy, nie możemy pozwolić na samowolkę tego młodzika.

Eeteuk spojrzał na siedzącego naprzeciwko, nadal milczącego Sungmina i kiwnął głową. Doskonale rozumieli groźbę, która zawisła między nimi po tych słowach. Sungmin nie ruszył się, ale jego oczy zamigotały złowieszczo w niemej zgodzie na to, czego od niego oczekiwali. Słowa wypowiedziane do Eeteuka w rzeczywistości skierowane były do niego.

-Wystarczy – warknął Kyuhyun. - Jestem głodny. Jeśli do tej pory nic nie wymyśliliście nie ma sensu dłużej tu siedzieć.

Wstał i wyszedł zapominając o towarzyszach. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nim ogień z pochodni i świecznika zgasł i zapadła zupełna ciemność. Yesung zachichotał i zapalił błękitny płomyk nad rozłożoną dłonią. Gdy wychodzili poczuł delikatne muśnięcie obcej aury tuż przy wnęce, ale nie zareagował.

Jonghyun musiał być pewny, że nie weźmie udziału w naradzie, skoro zdecydował się podsłuchiwać. Yesung zachichotał po raz drugi i skierował kroki w przeciwnym kierunku niż zamierzał, nagle decydując się na dodatkowy krok w swym planie.

-Yesung? - Sungmin zbadał go wzrokiem, aż poczuł ciarki na kręgosłupie.

-Mam jeszcze jedną sprawę do obgadania. - Mrugnął do Sungmina. - Prywatną – dodał, wiedząc czego obawia się mag.

Sungmin wzruszył tylko ramionami i zostawił go na środku skrzyżowania korytarzy. Yesung zaczął się oddalać od swojej komnaty zmierzając ku siedzibie Zwierzchnika. Po chwili stał już przed nim, a drzwi z trzaskiem odbiły się od ściany.

-Co tu robisz? - warknął Kyuhyun.

-Cześć, przyjacielu. Może herbatki? Poczęstuj się tym pysznym ciastem, które leży na stoliku nietknięte zapewne od tygodnia. Co u ciebie słychać?

-Nie drwij, Yesung. Po co za mną lazłeś?

Kyuhyun nie był w najlepszym humorze. Przez to, że Jonghyun podsłuchiwał nie mogli nic ustalić. Gra przed niechcianym świadkiem zmęczyła go tylko. Teraz, kiedy był w swojej komnacie, widać było to zmęczenie. Yesung nie omieszkał mu tego wypomnieć.

-A jak myślisz, jak mam wyglądać? - Kyuhyun uniósł głos. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

-Spokojnie, po to tu przyszedłem. - Zbił tym z tropu maga. - Powinieneś odpocząć.

Kyuhyun już miał usiąść na fotelu, ale wstał wzburzony.

-Wiem ile masz na głowie. Właśnie dlatego powinieneś odpocząć. Nie wysyłam cię na tygodniowe wakacje. Wróć do domu. Na noc, może dwie. Zajmiemy się wszystkim pod twoją nieobecność. Na Matkę Niejasność, czuję, że możemy na tym skorzystać.

Nie kłamał. Faktycznie czuł, że nieobecność Zwierzchnika może wywabić co niektórych z kryjówki. Owszem, nie potrzebowali zamieszania, ale cicha akcja, szybki proces i równie szybka egzekucja w tej sytuacji mogły wystarczyć by pozbyć się kilku bliższych zagrożeń.

-Knujesz coś, Yesung.

-Niezbyt. Tam popchnę, tu pociągnę, ale na pewno nie można tego nazwać knuciem. - Usta rozciągnęły mu się w niekontrolowanym uśmiechu.

-Knujesz coś. I coś czuję, że ci się uda. Jak zwykle. Jeśli nie dam rady oderwać myśli – zaczął Kyuhyun zbierając po drodze przez komnatę kilka rzeczy – to wrócę wcześniej.

Machnął dłonią i zniknął.

-Uda ci się, zapewniam.

###

Szedł, a właściwie wlókł się ulicami byłej stolicy imperium w nadziei, że jednak tam nie trafi. Szare, rozcieńczone ale w trzymanej przez niego butelce skończyło się przed dzwonem. Zapewne i tak go nie zastanie, więc po co w ogóle trudził się, obijając od czasu do czasu o ściany zaułków i uparcie krocząc w kierunku Wieży. Przechodnie usuwali mu się z drogi, mimo że nie nosił broni. Pijany żołnierz to nadal był żołnierz. A na jego piersi dodatkowo widniał stopień oficerski, by to szlag. Zapomniał go ściągnąć.

Stanął przed fasadą dwukrotnie wyższego od pozostałych domu, wciśniętego pomiędzy dwie obskurne kamieniczki. Wyciągnął rękę, w której trzymał butelkę, wskazując oskarżycielsko palcem na dom maga.

-Wcale nie pomagasz, skurwysynie – wymamrotał.

Gdy dotarł do drzwi uwiesił się na klamce całym ciężarem ciała. Głowa znów zaczynała go boleć. Przez moment zastanawiał się czy to przez tę cuchnącą magię przeciskającą się przez szczeliny w oknach i drzwiach, czy może już trzeźwieje. A może jedno i drugie. Splunął na ziemię tuż obok swojego buta i przeklął głośno. Drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Max intuicyjnie wyprostował się, a z głowy uleciał mu cały alkohol jaki zdołał w ten wieczór wchłonąć. No, prawie cały.

-Co ty tu do cholery robisz? - usłyszał głos wydobywający się z ciemnego wnętrza.

-Sam chciałbym wiedzieć – odburknął. - Wpuścisz mnie w końcu?

Kyuhyun odsunął się, robiąc mu miejsce i otwierając szerzej drzwi. Rozejrzał się po uliczce, ale magia działała doskonale i nikt z przechodniów nie zwrócił na Wieżę uwagi. Max roześmiał się, ale zaraz złapała go czkawka.

-Szlag by cię, Yesung – szepnął nerwowo Kyuhyun.

Max zachichotał mimo dławiącej go czkawki.

-Skurczybyk powiedział ci, że tu przyjdę? A więc chciałeś się ze mną spotkać, Kyu? - Max opanował czkawkę i spoglądał na maga rozbawiony.

-Myślisz, że dobrowolnie bym tu przyszedł, gdybym wiedział? - warknął Kyuhyun.

-Oj, coś nie w sosie dziś jesteśmy, no no no...

-Zamknij się. Rozłóż sobie koc na kanapie i udawaj, że cię nie ma. - Kyuhyun strzepnął niewidoczny pyłek z szaty i wyszedł z salonu.

Max poszedł za nim nie odzywając się. Nie chciał go dodatkowo drażnić, ale nie zamierzał też odpuścić.

Szkoda, że nie wiedział czego.

Kyuhyun zatrzymał się w pewnym momencie i Max wpadł na niego o mało nie przewracając ich obu. Zorientował się, że zmierzali do gabinetu maga, kiedy ten nagle zmienił zdanie. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Maxa tak jakby chciał go zamordować siłą woli. Max czuł, że mógłby, nawet jeśli jak dotąd tego nie zrobił.

-Jesteś sierżantem? - spytał w zamian lekkim, niezobowiązującym tonem i zmienił kierunek.

-Yhmm – odpowiedział mu Max. - Rozczarowany? Uważasz, że powinienem być kapitanem.

-O tak. Powinieneś być zwykłym szeregowym, Max. Na nic więcej nie zasługujesz.

Max roześmiał się, rozsiadając się na starej, wysiedzianej kanapie drugiego saloniku. Kyuhyun wyciągał już wino ze skrzyni w połowie zakopanej w gruncie.

-W takim razie rozczaruję cię jeszcze bardziej. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że za kilka dni jednak będę kapitanem. A później, kto wie?

Kyuhyun uniósł brwi, szukając czarek.

-Od kiedy to stałeś się karierowiczem?

Max wyciągnął się wygodniej na siedzisku.

-Od chwili, w której zdałem sobie sprawę, że cię to rozczaruje.

-Mam gdzieś ciebie i twoją karierę. Nie przejmuj się mną i dalej siedź w rynsztoku pełnym pomyj. Lubisz to – dodał po chwili mierząc go wzrokiem.

-Masz całkowitą rację – Max zmienił taktykę. - Lubię swój rynsztok i bawiących w nim wyrzutków. W końcu sam jestem teraz jednym z nich, prawda? Nie omieszkasz mi o tym przypominać za każdym razem, gdy się widzimy.

-Och, to i tak zdarza się za rzadko, jak na twoje przerośnięte ego.

-Więc po co się ze mną zadajesz? Po cholerę, co? Z żałosnym cieniem człowieka, zalewającym ryja rozcieńczonym piwem wśród umorusanych żołdaków, hmm?

-Widocznie teolskie ale nadal mroczy ci umysł, Max. Czyżbyś zapomniał, że sam przywlokłeś swój tyłek do mojego domu? - Kyuhyun stanął przed nim z założonymi rękami.

Powietrze uszło z niego i odwrócił głowę w bok unikając jego wzroku. Trzaskające polana w kominku jako jedyne zagłuszały ciszę. Nawet powietrze się nie ruszało w tym pełnym cholernej magii domu! W końcu Kyuhyun odsunął się, usiadł naprzeciw niego i nalał sobie do czarki wina. Max odzyskał oddech nabierając powietrze głęboko w płuca. Magia nadal śmierdziała, ale czuł się lepiej mając do dyspozycji więcej przestrzeni wokół siebie. Spojrzał na stół i obruszył się.

-Gdzie jest czarka dla mnie?

-Nie ma. Już nic dziś nie wypijesz. Może poza twoim ulubionym eliksirem na trzeźwość. Specjalnie dla ciebie mam buteleczkę bez dodatku substancji smakowych, Max.

Skrzywił się mimowolnie.

-Nie ma czarki, to piję z gwinta. - Już sięgał po butelkę, ale Kyuhyun mu przeszkodził, zatrzymując nadgarstek w szczelnym uścisku.

-Nie w moim domu!

Max przeklął głośno. Po raz trzeci Kyuhyun znalazł się zbyt blisko.

O trzy razy za dużo, jak na mój gust.

Pociągnął rękę trzymaną przez maga i gdy ten puścił ją, próbując złapać równowagę, chwycił za togę i pocałował go. Kyuhyun, zdezorientowany, zatrzymał się dopiero na sofie, mając pod sobą uśmiechającego się z zadowoleniem Maxa.

-Oszalałeś – wydyszał wściekły.

Max pokręcił głową.

-Jeśli ktoś tu oszalał to ty, panie idealny. Zadawać się z chodzącym wcieleniem moralnego upadku.

Sięgnął ustami warg Kyuhyuna i tym razem Kyuhyun odwzajemnił pocałunek. W jednej chwili poczuł na ciele szorstki dotyk dłoni maga, pośpiesznie zdejmujących z niego żołnierską tunikę. Już miał się oburzyć, powstrzymać go, spróbować przerwać to co sam zaczął, ale czy nie po to właśnie tu przyszedł? Wlókł tyłek przez pół miasta po to, żeby spotkać się z Kyuhyunem. Na wpół świadomie, ale chciał go zobaczyć. Za nic by tego nie powiedział na głos, ale brakowało mu docinek i drwin maga. Nie wiedział jak to się zaczęło. Nie chciał pamiętać.

Jako szlachetnie urodzony był dumny i arogancki, nie zważając na to, że jego ojciec już dawno utracił wszystko co miał. Stąpał po cienkiej linii, stale dręcząc go drwiącymi komentarzami. Nie wiedział o jego wysokiej pozycji, miał go za zwykłego drużynowego maga. Jak się później okazało, był jedyną oprócz Yesunga osobą, której pozwalał na tak wiele. Max miał pewną teorię. Według niej Kyuhyun bał się, że bez nich pochłonie go ambicja. On i Yesung byli jego kotwicą, dlatego trzymał ich tak blisko. Żyli w świecie, w którym nikomu nie powinno się ufać. I Kyuhyun mu nie ufał. Nie powierzał mu swoich sekretów, nie zdradzał tajemnic. Max też nie ufał Kyuhyunowi, nie całkowicie. Był nic nie znaczącym pionkiem w grze, ale nawet taki pionek może zostać wykorzystany w jakimś większym planie. Miał pewność, że jeśli Kyuhyun nie miałby wyjścia, bez wahania poświęciłby go dla dobra imperium, zakonu, dla własnego dobra. A mimo to łączyła ich nić zaufania, do pewnego stopnia. Pozwalali sobie zbliżyć się na tyle, by zapewnić sobie te minimum przyjemności z życia.

###

-Dobra, powiedz co z Hokkal.

Kyuhyun zamarł w pozycji, w której się znajdował. Pochylony nad nim, sięgając po przewieszoną na oparciu szatę, spojrzał mu w oczy próbując wyczytać z nich coś więcej. Max nie odpowiedział od razu. Przez umysł Kyuhyuna przelatywały wszelkie możliwe opcje. Max wiedział, że zastanawia się skąd ma takie informacje. Nie zamierzał ułatwiać mu zadania. Z niczego nie zdradzającym wyrazem twarzy podniósł się i zaczął nakładać na siebie ubranie.

-Nie powinieneś o tym wiedzieć, Max.

-Ale wiem.

-Skąd?

-Czy to ważne?

Całe Balta Raitan plotkowało na ten temat. Max pomyślał, że Kyuhyunowi przydałoby się, gdyby zajrzał do którejś z karczm raz na jakiś czas. Czarodziejowi wydawało się, że odgórne decyzje pozostawały bez echa tu, na dole. Tak się składa, że w imperium wieści wędrowały szybciej niż wiatr i żadna tajemnica nie pozostawała nią na długo.

Max wstał i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu sprawdzając czy czegoś nie zapomniał.

-Jeszcze nie wiemy co się stało.

-Jasne. - nie uwierzył mu i Kyuhyun dobrze o tym wiedział. - Jakie skutki?

-Przecież już wiesz.

-To nie był pewny informator, ale skoro potwierdzasz, że coś faktycznie się stało...

Kyuhyun powstrzymał tym razem cisnące się do ust przekleństwo. Maxowi znów udało się wyciągnąć z niego informacje. Zastanawiał się teraz czemu nie potrafi przy nim trzymać języka za zębami. Przynajmniej nie całkowicie. Na co dzień nie miewał z tym problemu.

Maxowi wcale nie zależało na odpowiedzi. Nauczył się, że pewnych rzeczy lepiej jest nie wiedzieć, szczególnie, gdy mają one cokolwiek wspólnego z czarami. Głównie chodziło mu o wytrącenie Kyuhyuna z równowagi. Niemniej ciekawość czasem brała w nim górę.

-Miasto jest puste. Mieszkańcy zniknęli. Hokkal to teraz pusta skorupa... - Kyuhyun zamilkł uzmysławiając sobie coś, o czym Max nie mógł mieć pojęcia. - Skorupa.

Magowie nigdy nie lubili zdradzać swoich sekretów. Ich dziwna znajomość trwała odkąd się zaciągnął i z niezadowoleniem stwierdzał, że przejmuje niektóre obsesje Kyuhyuna na punkcie bezpieczeństwa. Pocieszał się, że kiedyś te obsesje mogą mu się przydać, a może nawet uratują mu skórę.

Informacja jest cenniejsza niż pieniądz, Max. Tak zwykł powtarzać na początku ich znajomości.

-Nie wiem na co wpadłeś i nie chcę wiedzieć. Chcę prowadzić spokojne żołnierskie życie bez dodatkowych przygód. - Kierował się już do wyjścia z saloniku.

Kyuhyuna rozbawiło to wyznanie. Jego mina wskazywała, że już na to za późno. Maxowi niezbyt się to podobało.

-Po co pytasz o Hokkal?

-W pobliżu stacjonuje Czwarta Armia. Wracam tam za kilka dni.

-Nie masz się o co martwić. Gdziekolwiek zabrano mieszkańców Hokkal, na pewno nie potrzebują setek tysięcy żołnierzy idących im na odsiecz. Nie znikniesz.

-Musisz być zawiedziony.

Czyli mieszkańcy nie zginęli. Zostali uprowadzeni. Pytanie przez kogo. Kto potrafiłby przetransportować całe miasto nie ruszając przy tym ścian domów, mebli, niczego innego? To były siły, które wykraczały poza jego wyobrażenie. Przez moment rozważał spytanie Kyuhyuna czy zdołałby dokonać czegoś takiego, ale natychmiast ugryzł się w język. Nie chciał się rozczarować. Obawiał się najgorszego. Pewnie nie on jeden, dlatego właśnie na górze wrzało. Tuż przed jego wyjazdem w Czwartej Armii pojawił się sangdam cesarza. Nawet pułkowników wzięto na ostatnią z narad. Nie zdążył się dowiedzieć czego dotyczyło spotkanie, ale czuł, że ma ono jakiś związek z Hokkal. Zapewne nie oczywisty i widoczny na pierwszy rzut oka. Będzie musiał powęszyć więcej, jeśli chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć. Kapitański stopień bardzo by mu w tym pomógł.

Od nadmiaru myśli rozbolała go głowa. Po wypitym alkoholu nie pozostało nawet wspomnienie. Westchnął ciężko. Obawiał się, że powrót do Armii tym razem będzie oznaczał więcej kłopotów niż by tego chciał.

-Wychodzę – powiedział i rzucił ostatnie tęskne spojrzenie na butelkę starego wina na stoliku. - Wiem, że jesteś zajęty.

Zastanawiał się jak jeszcze mógłby dokuczyć Kyuhyunowi. W końcu należała mu się odrobina przyjemności. Dotarł do drzwi, kiedy wpadł na pomysł. Położył rękę na klamce i zatrzymał się, dobierając odpowiednie słowa. Kyuhyun stał za nim czekając niecierpliwie.

-Czego chciał sangdam Siwon od dowódcy Czwartej Armii?

Odwrócił się i spojrzał w zaskoczone oblicze przyjaciela.

-Siwon był u Seunghyuna?!

Max wyszedł zadowolony. Ruszył prosto do kamienicy madame Ting. Przez myśl mu przeszło tylko, że magia jednak całkiem przyjemnie pachnie.

* * *

_A/N: Lepiej mi powiedzcie co o tym sądzicie, bo jestem gotowa osadzać w tym świecie więcej fanfików... xD a wtedy będzie się rozjaśniać to co do tej pory nie jest jasne (albo komplikować jeszcze bardziej, o Idolu nad Idolami, Stevenie Eriksonie_

_Glosariusz:_

**Balta Raitan** - 발타 라이탄 - była stolica Isamadzkiego Imperium. Znajduje się w niej Drugi Punkt Werbunkowy  
**Hokkal** - 호깔 - miasto na dalekiej północy  
**Isamat** - 이사맛 - Imperium  
**puszcza Kantol** - 칸톨 - puszcza na północ od Hokkal.  
**Nizina Teolska** - nizina na wschód od nowej stolicy Imperium  
**Teol** - 털 - rzeka przechodząca przez Nizinę Teolską  
**U'banga** - 우방아 - karczma w Balta Raidan  
**Wieża** - dom maga Kyuhyuna w Balta Raidan  
**Zakon Hyun Mu'am** - 현무암 - członków nazywa się Bazaltowymi Magami lub Hyun Mu'am. Najważniejsze zgromadzenie magów powstałe około 600 lat temu z inicjatywy ówczesnego cesarza. Zwierzchnik Zakonu jest Pierwszym Magiem Imperium.  
**sangdam** - 상담 - osobisty doradca cesarza  
**metisseu** - 메티쓰 - podobne do sów wielkie ptaki drapieżne występujące w okolicach puszczy Kantol  
**teolskie **_**ale**_ - produkowane na Nizinie Teolskiej piwo.

_mapka? hahaha, będzie, jeśli postanowię pisać w tym świecie fanfiki_

_dla nadal zagubionych powiem tyle, że pisanie tego typu oneshotów często wiąże się z tym, że sama nie wiem co się w takim, na ten przykład, Hokkal stało. Przynajmniej na razie. W każdej chwili przecież mogę coś wymyślić... xD_


End file.
